


Facing the Storm

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: There's a storm coming, and the horses are all nervous. Then the storm comes, and they get through it.





	Facing the Storm

The storm was coming, and the horses could already sense it and were starting to get nervous. No horse, being as naturally skittish and easy to scare as they were, liked storms or fires. Rain storms maybe, but they could tell this wasn't going to be a simple rain shower. This would be an actual storm, with lightning and thunder, wind, everything you could think of. It's in my Veins, or Lady, a beautiful chestnut, looked up and around. Her bay son, The Dragon Heart or Emris, snorted and swished his tail, ears going back then forward. Though none of the horses were freaking out yet, these two were still the calmest. True to the Death, or Aliah, a black mare, let out a squeal and snort. Fast n Furious, or Motor, a graying out male, stamped a hoof then shook out his mane. Belle of the Midnight Ball, Luna, and her friends were all moving nervously around their stalls.

She's a lovely silver bay, whereas Lies in April, or Lies, is another black, but he's a gelding. Angel in Disguise, or Angie, their other friend, is a lovely palomino with a blonde mane and white tail. They twitched their ears, every horse, when they heard Jessel coming in. She was the daughter of the humans that owned this riding and training stables. She has a five year old blonde maned and brown tailed chestnut gelding named Chris. She also had a young silver blood bay colt named Adam, whom squealed as soon as he heard her. The rest of the horses owned by the family themselves were Reed, Doe, and Fighter. Reed's registered name is I'm Already There, and he's brown. Doe is also brown, with white, and her registered name is If You Do Do. Fighter is blood bay, and his registered name is On the Warpath, and he's a very large horse that can seem scary.

Anyhow, the redhead moved through, checking on all the horses, the blue (gray) and white family dog following. Lunar, as he was called, was the family dog, but seemed to love Jessel the most. She checked their horses first, then moved to check the horses of other people. Slice of Life, or Costello, is a handsome bay that belongs to a girl named Diana. Maddie, another girl but older then Diana, has Here Comes the Cavalry, or Cavalcade. He's a handsome silver blue roan male that everyone seems to admire. Impossible to a Forget, or Sloan, an older dappled gray, is owned by a teacher at the local middle school. His mate Fly Away Home, or Varona, a beautiful palomino, is owned by the teacher's husband. The kids own the sons Mission and Freedom, or Mission Impossible and Fly Away to Forget. Run Run as Fast as You Can, or Rune, is owned by one of the high school students.

Said palomino gelding squealed and kicked the wall, as the wind began to pick up and the scent of moisture finally reached them. The storm was almost there...and they'd have to face it. Jessel quickly moved to a buckskin mare named Its in the Name, or Neia. Neia seemed to have a greater fear of storms than most horses, which had to probably do with the situation she'd come from. Jessel quickly got a lead rope, putting it on the mare's halter. This was after she actually got the pink and red halter onto the mare. She was relieved to see her three siblings rush through the door, and let the oldest take the mare. The brown haired oldest sibling took the mare just a couple feet away, to the dirt area. Technically it was meant to be an indoor arena, but they just used it for lunging and pregnancy checks. Well, and walking Neia around when she was starting to get nervous or scared.

Meanwhile, Jessel asked the other two to go check on Its in the Blood, Blodh, and Follow the Wind. Follow the Wind had no nickname or barn name yet, and she'd been found wandering the side streets of the countryside. Naturally, the person had thought to call Jessel and her family. They hurried to do as their sister said, and rode out the storm together.

It actually turned out to not be as bad a storm as they'd thought it was going to turn out to be, and the horses were all fine. They'd done it, they'd all faced the storm and been fine.

End


End file.
